


Pagegasm

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Blame this one totally on Magnavox and a certain icon on her LJ….
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pagegasm

**Author's Note:**

> There was a Twitter discussion of how gorgeous Daniel looks in a library setting and I remembered writing this little fic ages ago, in 2009.

“Well?” Daniel asked anxiously.

“Nope,” Jack fell across him with a pained groan. “Not even close. Sorry.”

“Me, too. I feel like this is my fault.”

“Just give me a minute to recuperate, we’ll try again.”

“I am sorry, Jack.”

“Not your fault, after all it was a book about Egypt. With all those pretty color pictures. Could have happened to anyone.” Jack could have sworn Daniel’s already racing heart actually picked up a beat.

“That’s a damned lie.”

“Okay, the truth is I don’t know anyone else who could get off….literally…on a book. I mean, your eyes went all,” he paused for a breath, “all glowy. And your face? Just wish I’d had a camera.” Daniel blushed at the intensity of Jack’s eyes. “Just let me rest and we’ll try again, okay? And Daniel, can we please keep that particular book out of our bedroom?”


End file.
